The Doll and The Diamond
by MasterOfYourFate
Summary: Mary Dahl's tries to live a normal life after her last encounter with The Caped Crusader but her world takes a completely different twist when a new character enters her life.


_**The Doll and The Diamond**_

written by MasterOfYourFate in collaboration with moonwalker1923

Re-uploaded by MasterOfYourFate with permission from moonwalker1923

January 17, 12:00 A.M.

Arkham Asylum, at holding cell 27, one of the guards opened the cell. Huddled in a corner of the cell was a female with blonde hair and at first look, you'd mistaken her for a child, but is actually a 32 year old woman. The guard walks in, "Mary Louise Dahl…"

The woman in question, none other than Baby Doll, looked at the guard with a glare that had a combination of fear and anger, waiting for the guard to finish his sentence.

"It's time."

Dahl stood up and walked to the guard, who then escorted Dahl out of the cell. 15 minutes later, Dahl and the guard are at the gates where a man in a suit stood there. The man was John Beryl, Mary Dahl's lawyer, and he was in his mid to late 40's, had a head of black hair with a few visible gray hairs, glasses, and was holding a suitcase.

The guard looked to Dahl, "Have a nice live." As the guard walked away, he mumbled, "Freak."

As she heard that hurtful word, Dahl held back her anger and took a deep breath.

As Dahl and the man left the gates, they headed over to a car parked at the outside, he said, "Sorry about losing your case, Ms. Dahl. But at least you're free now. Aren't you glad?"

Dahl looked to John with a sad face and said, "Am I really free, John? Am I?"

As John looked worried about his client, Dahl climbed into the passenger's seat of the car and John went into the driver's seat. A few seconds later, the car started and they drove off.

* * *

The next night, at 6:39 P.M.

Dahl was in room at the motel that she managed, unfortunately watching a news report on her. Summer Gleason was reporting, "After serving 6 months in Arkham Asylum, ex-actress turned criminal, Mary Louise Dahl was released at midnight last night. Many remember Dahl as the adorable Baby Doll from the hit sitcom, "Love That Baby." But in the years following the cancellation of her show, Mary Dahl had attempted to take the lives of her ex co-stars, and then teamed up with known criminal, Killer Croc. Ms. Dahl, now the manager of the Gotham Motel in downtown Gotham, is now a free citizen like everyone else in Gotham, but how long until this pint-sized terror…" As Summer said 'pint-sized terror,' Dahl glared at the television set and gripped her remote controller in her hands, "… Once again descends upon Gotham once more. This is Summer Glea…"

Before she could finish, Dahl threw the remote at the television, causing the remote to go right through the screen. Dahl jumped off of the couch she was on and screamed, "AH!" In a fit of rage, Dahl started to destroy the room, suddenly finding the strength to turn over a dresser, rip up the cushions on the couch, and even picking up the television and chucking it half way across the room!

After a half hour, the room in question was a wreck, as though a tornado had gone through it. Among the disaster, Dahl was curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, quietly singing.

_Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all._

As she finished singing, Dahl saw her reflection in a small piece of broken glass. Out of anger and depression, Dahl said to her own reflection, "Look at you, Dahl. You use to be somebody, and now you're nobody. You were famous, loved by millions, and now your just a has been with a rap sheet. This world would be better off without you."

After that, Dahl walked over to what was left of the couch, reached underneath, and pulled out a box. The box had a combination lock on it, and as Dahl dialed the combination, tears started running down her eyes. Finally, the box opened, and inside was a gun. Dahl took the gun and looked at it. As she felt the cool steel in her hands, she said to herself, "Goodbye, cruel world." She placed the gun to her head, placed her finger on the trigger, and then…

_DING_!

She heard the ringing of the front desk bell. As it rang, a man called out, "Hello? Is anyone here? I'd like a room, please!"

Dahl thought to herself, "_Looks like I'll have to do this later_." Dahl didn't want someone to hear the gun go off as she killed herself, and the fact that the motel was currently empty was helping. Dahl put the gun back into the box, quickly fixed her hair into a bun, put on her glasses and coat, and went to the front desk, "Sorry about that. You said you need a room?"

As Dahl pushed the sign-in book to the man, she said, "Sign-in here."

The man asked, "Mary? Mary Dahl, is that you?"

Dahl didn't want to look at the man, "Yes, I'm Mary Dahl. Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."

The man's voice went from normal to a kid's voice, "Crazy lady say what?"

Dahl said, "Wait a minute. That voice! It can't be." She finally got the guts to look at the man, only to see that he looked like a young black boy, "Jerry? Jerry Diamond, is that you?"

What Mary Dahl saw before her was a small man, wearing round glasses and short, brown hair. His eyes were green and he had a medium-sized nose. The man was wearing a trench coat fit for his size and a fedora on his head. He was only taller than Mary by 6 inches, but it was enough to just barely touch the bell on the desk.

"The one and only. I never thought that I would see you again after so many years, Mary." Jerry replied with a smile and in his normal voice.

Dahl then jumped off from her chair and walked to Jerry to get a closer look at him.

"It's like time has never passed." Dahl said to Jerry, reaching out her hand to Jerry.

"Indeed." Jerry said, taking her hand and kissing it, making Mary to blush.

"So… what brings you here?" Dahl asked when Jerry let go of her hand.

"Well, it's not a pretty story, Mary. My girlfriend dumped me to be with someone else. A reporter, I think his name was Jack Ryder or something like that. Anyway, the thing is that I have no place to live. My former girlfriend just threw my things out of the apartment like they were trash!" Jerry explained, clenching his trembling fist.

Mary threw Jerry a sympathetic look.

"And since none of my family members would help me, I had nowhere to go. I still had a few cash with me so that I can afford a room in a hotel and… here I am. I guess there's no reason for me to tell you why my girlfriend left me." Jerry continued.

"I know. It's because you're like me. A different person that cannot possibly fit in today's society." Mary answered, the sadness visible in her eyes.

"Yes. Look, I won't keep you from your work. Give me a room, please." Jerry said.

"Of course."

Dahl then hopped back on her chair and took a key that she then gave to Jerry.

"Room 136. It's on the third floor. You need to sign here, please." Mary said as she once again jumped from her chair and handed the sign-in book to Jerry.

Once Jerry signed it, he also handed her a sum of cash for the room. Mary took the cash and put it in the cash register.

Before going to his room, Jerry turned to Mary.

"Say, Mary. How about after you finish your shift, we go out and have a coffee? We could, you know, talk about what has happened to our lives."

Mary looked at Jerry and for the first time ever since the incident with Killer Croc, she smiled. It wasn't an evil smile. It was a smile filled with joy, happiness, and hope.

"Of course, Jerry." she replied. "I'll finish in two hours."

"Alright! See you later, Mary!" Jerry said and went to the elevator.

Mary looked back at him and could hardly wait for her shift to end. After so many months of being incarcerated in a cold, lonely cell in Arkham Asylum, she had thought that she was destined to be alone forever with no one waiting for her. Yet, it seemed that fate had restored her spirits and hope with the appearance of Jerry Diamond.

* * *

January 18, 8:45 PM.

With her shift ended, Mary and Jerry were at a café, sitting at a table with two coffee mugs on the table.

"So, did you finally become a comedian like you always wanted?" Mary asked Jerry.

"Well, not exactly. I tried in every comedy club with my brand of humor but… that didn't work out so well. People threw tomatoes and eggs at me, saying that I stink at jokes. It was just a losing battle. I had to give up my ambition. For the past… twenty years, I think, I tried all sorts of jobs and eventually ended up working at a fast food joint. What about you?" Jerry questioned Mary.

"Well, it's kinda similar to your story but it has some… darker sides." Mary said, feeling the guilt inside of her.

"Does it have to do with what was on the news?"

Mary closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I suppose you could say that…" Mary admitted.

"Well, I won't judge you because of what you did. You made a mistake. We all do, Mary. That's what makes us humans." Jerry tried to cheer her up.

"You're only saying that because you haven't done something similar to what I did." Mary said.

"Well, that may be true but that was all in the past, Mary. I mean, you're no longer behind bars. You've been given a third chance. Not many people get this sort of thing. You can start your life again. And I plan to do so as well, even though I'm at the bottom of the barrel." Jerry explained.

Mary looked up and smiled at Jerry.

"I guess you're right, Jerry." she said, while rotating the spoon in her cup with her forefinger.

"That's the spirit! You know, I'm so glad to have bumped into you. This reunion of long lost friends is… so wonderful" Jerry said, his hand resting on the table.

"Indeed it is…" Mary replied, her hand also on the table fairly close to Jerry's hand.

In the BatCave.

Batman was hard at work on keeping an eye on the recently released Baby Doll. Alfred came in with a cup of tea for his master/friend and asked, "Another late night, as usual, sir?"

"Indeed, Alfred. Baby Doll is out of Arkham again, and something tells me that she'll be up to no good in no time."

Alfred wasn't so sure, "Are you sure that is a good idea, sir? I mean, she's the first of your adversaries to ever complete her rehabilitation. Maybe she'll turn over a new leaf."

Batman looked to Alfred, "I wouldn't count on it. The Penguin and Harley Quinn tried, and look how that turned out."

Alfred sighed, knowing there was nothing that could convince him to stop worrying, "Very well, Master Bruce."

As Alfred left, Batman kept working on his case, making sure nothing was to happen, if it ever did happen.

Meanwhile, almost a whole month had passed. Mary and Jerry had gone on a number of dates and the feeling of love began to cement in their hearts. It seemed that Mary had finally found her happiness and could forget about her experiences of breaking the law. However, one night, everything changed.

* * *

February 16, 11:22 PM.

Mary and Jerry both returned to her home after watching a movie at the cinema.

"Thanks for the fun time, Jerry! That movie was really exciting." Mary said as she was hanging her coat on a coat rack.

"It was my pleasure." Jerry said and he took off his jacket but when he did that, a 9mm handgun dropped from it and landed on the floor. Mary saw it and gasped.

"Uh, Mary, it's not what you think!" Jerry said, smiling in a nervous way.

"Jerry, why are you carrying a piece?"

"Um, for… protection?" Jerry came up with an excuse.

Mary crossed her arms and looked at Jerry with an unconvinced look.

Jerry picked up the gun and said, "Mary, look at me. Would I lie to you?"

Mary wanted to answer, but she couldn't find an answer. She knew she could trust Jerry, but she was concerned with the gun.

"Mary, I only want to make sure that I'm safe, that you're safe. You're the best thing that's happened to my life in a while, and I don't want to lose that. Trust me."

Mary hesitated, and answered, "Okay, Jerry. I trust you."

After that, some police cars came into the lot of the motel, sirens blaring.

Mary went to the window and asked, "What are the police doing here?"

Jerry got a nervous look on his face and lied, "Uh… I think I left the oven on!"

As Jerry rushed off, Mary grew suspicious, "Wait! The rooms don't have ovens, or even kitchens!"

The police came through the door, along with Detective Bullock and Officer Renee Montoya. Montoya looked to Mary, "Mary Dahl?"

Mary gulped, "Yes?"

Detective Bullock gave Mary the glare that his was famous for, "We're looking for a criminal that we believe is in the motel."

Mary asked, "Criminal?" Mary thought to herself, "_No. I couldn't be. Not Jerry!_"

Officer Montoya pulled out a picture and showed it to Mary, "Have you seen this man?"

Mary couldn't believe her eyes! The picture was a mug shot of Jerry! She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it! But she knew that deep down, she believe that it was Jerry. She didn't know what to do, so she lied, "Nope! I'm afraid I haven't seen him!"

Bullock told her, "Well, we'd better make sure." Bullock looked to Montoya, "Right, Montoya?"

"Right." Montoya looked back to Mary, "Ms. Dahl, would you mind if we looked around your motel?"

"Not at all."

After about half an hour of searching high and low, the search came up empty. As the police began to leave, Montoya and Bullock stayed a moment. Montoya said, "Thank you for your cooperation, ma'am. If you ever see this man, please contact us at once."

"Yes, Officer."

As Montoya left, Bullock stayed and glared, "And if I find out that scumbag is here, I'm holding you responsible for harboring a fugitive."

A minute later, the police left and Mary called out, "Jerry! You can come out! They're gone!"

On the coat rack, Jerry came out of one of the coats. Turns out, he was hiding in there the whole time. Jerry walked to Mary, "Phew! Good thing their gone." Jerry saw the look of anger on Mary's face, "Um… I can explain!"

"You'd better!" Mary was staring daggers at Jerry, "Why were the police after you? Why did they have a mug shot of you? Is that why you have that gun?"

Jerry mumbled in fear, "Uh… I… err…"

"Jeremiah Dwayne Diamond, tell me what is going on! I want answers and I want them _now_!" Mary stomped her foot to emphasis 'now'.

Jerry sighed and looked down.

"Okay… I'll tell you. Not everything that I said about my life was true. You only know half of the story. The other half is pretty much similar to yours. After I got rejected by every comedy club in Gotham, I decided to dedicate my life committing crime."

Mary's eyes widen with surprise.

"You're joking, right?" she asked.

"No. I'm not. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice. Those jobs that I mentioned were all lies." Jerry said and then he closed his eyes and walked to a window with a view down to the street.

"For the past twenty years, I robbed banks and jewelry stores, broke into houses, committed grand theft auto… just so that I can earn a living…" Jerry continued, looking through the window. "I knew that the cops would soon find out about me so I kept a low profile but unfortunately, my so-called girlfriend found out about my activities and that I lied to her all along. I said to her that I was working at WayneTech but the truth was revealed eventually."

"So, this means that the reason why she left you was because…" Dahl started, rubbing her chin.

"She found out the truth and didn't want to live with a criminal under her roof. But I had a talk with her and let's just say that she won't be saying anything else…" Jerry finished and looked down at his gun with a sinister expression. "… to anyone. Especially to the cops."

A lightning bolt stroke outside and it started to rain. Mary didn't know how to react to that.

"And that's why I came to the hotel. I had to cover my tracks. I'm sorry that I lied to you but I couldn't tell you the truth just yet. I was waiting for the right moment but this wasn't the one."

"Jerry…" Mary muttered, reaching out her right hand.

"And you know what? I was really hoping that I could forget about my past and think about a brighter future with you. I wanted to put my crimes behind but the past will always come back to haunt me. No matter where I'll be, it will always be the same. Moreover, thanks to this accursed disease, I could never have a normal life. People pointed their fingers at me, called me a freak in the past and it seems that they will always do this. I'm destined to be alone, a freak of nature with no friends and no family. I can understand if you want to leave me…" Jerry shed a few tears from his eyes but then looked at his shoulder and saw Mary's hand on it.

"Mary?"

Jerry looked at her and saw her in tears as well. She then hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. Jerry hugged her back and held her close, her tears falling on the floor just like the raindrops outside.

"I know exactly what you mean…" Mary said with a shaking voice and then she looked at Jerry with a determined look. "And I'm not leaving you, no matter what!"

Jerry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Mary. But if we are to be together, you must share my criminal life."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked as she let go of Jerry.

"I mean, I want you to be my partner in crime." Jerry explained.

"But I thought you said that you wanted to forget about your past."

"And you think the cops will let me? Of course, they won't. And besides, we won't ever have a normal life so what would be the point of starting something that cannot be achieved? No. Those cops that showed up shattered my hopes and dreams. I will resume my criminal activity and you are going to be my partner."

"What? Oh no! Not that!" Mary said firmly and she turned around and crossed her arms.

"But, I thought you loved me…"

"I do, Jerry, but I cannot take that risk. I don't want to end up back at that asylum. "

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't need you! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Jerry shouted and then marched towards the door but just when he was about to turn the doorknob…

"Jerry."

Jerry looked at Mary, who now had a serious and dangerous look on her face.

"Let's do it, partner…" she said with her adult voice.

Jerry smiled wickedly and they both shook hands.

A few nights later, at one of the main banks of Gotham, a security guard is seen locking the main door when he heard the sound of a cry nearby.

Curiously, he followed the sound and sees a little, blond girl crying in a dark alley.

"Hey. Are you okay, little girl?" the guard ask as he walked to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I lost my mommy…" the girl cried.

"Aww… It's okay. I'll help you find you your mommy." The guard said and held the girl in a hug.

"Thank you, mister. You are very kind…" the girl spoke but then her voice changed into that of an adult voice.

"Your kind is always this gullible!"

Without even reacting, the guard was hit on the head with a baseball bat that knocked him out-cold.

Jerry came out, holding the bat in his hands.

"It never fails." he said.

"I guess those acting lessons really paid off. Come on. Let's search him for keys and keycards."

Once they searched the guard and found the keys to the main door, they were easily able to disable the alarm system and nothing stood in their way when they went to the main safe.

A few days later, in the Batcave…

Batman is typing on the keyboard while Alfred was climbing down on the stairs with a cup of tea.

"Any luck, sir?" the butler asked.

"Not yet, Alfred. It's very hard to discover a pattern to these robberies. Baby Doll is more attentive than last time. She's not leaving any traces behind." Batman answered.

"I was wrong to think that Ms. Dahl would turn over a new leaf." Alfred said, putting the cup of coffee on a table.

"And there's something else too. She's not working alone. I looked at the surveillance and there are two robbers that have the same height as Baby Doll. The question is… who is the other robber?" Batman asked, rubbing his chin.

"Probably a relative, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Unlikely. Mary was the only one in the Dahl family to have been diagnosed with the disease. It must be someone that suffers from the same form of illness. Someone that she could relate to. Someone that could understand her." Batman speculated.

"And someone that brought her back down the wrong the path." Alfred completed.

"Indeed. I'll access Gotham's medical records and see how many people were diagnosed with systemic Hypoplasia when they were born. And then narrow the list to possible suspects that could have a connection with Dahl." Batman said and began typing on the computer.

Meanwhile, back in her apartment, Mary was watching the news while Jerry was counting the money.

"We made a pretty good hit on our last job, my love. A few more heists and we'll be set for life." Jerry said, smirking but then noticed that Mary didn't say anything. She was just watching the TV, silently and not saying a word while having a worried expression on her face.

Jerry then put the money down on a table and went to her.

"Love? Are you okay?"

"I am…" Mary said with a shaking voice. "I'm just worried…"

"About what?" Jerry asked, holding her hand.

"About… Batman…" she managed to say the caped crusader's name.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Mary. Not this again. You've been thinking about him ever since we started our string of heists. If he really is the protector of this city, he should have stopped us a long time ago."

Mary threw Jerry a serious look.

"You don't know him the way I do! He's not like the cops. He's considered the world's greatest detective. I bet he's now starting to see the connections to our heists and is just waiting for the right moment to bring us to justice." Mary said.

"Love, you need to calm down. Look, just a few more heists and then we are done. We will leave this pathetic, cesspool of a city and live a normal life… just you and me…" Jerry said, hugging her.

"Oh Jerry…" Mary cooed and hugged him back, tears falling from her eyes.

"And don't worry about Batman. If he tries anything…" Jerry started and then pulled out a 9mm handgun. "We'll kill him."

"Jerry, I don't think-"

"Did I happen to mention that I'm an expert shooter? I could shot from quite a distance and still manage a headshot." Jerry praised himself.

"Like so…" Jerry demonstrated when he shot a very small glass that barely noticeable on a table.

"Wow!" Mary sounded impressed.

"Need further proof?"

Then, something happened that scared Jerry. He then saw the different side of Mary Dahl once more with a creepy face with half-close serious eyes and she then spoke with her Baby Doll voice.

"I have forgotten how much pleasure I felt when I held a gun in my hand." she said, looking at Jerry's gun.

Jerry blinked and looked both confused and a bit scared.

"Mary? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, except that I miss… Mr. Happy Head…" Baby responded.

"Who?" Jerry asked, confused.

"My doll." Mary answered in her normal voice, "The one I used to… shatter the illusions…" Mary finished her sentence and closed her eyes.

"Well, where did you put it?" Jerry asked.

"When Batman foiled my plans, he took it away from me. In prison, I asked the guard where my doll was and he said that it's in some police precinct in the evidence room... That doll is so important to me! I miss my little Mr. Happy Head!"

Baby then started to cry, covering her face with her palms.

Hating to see her like this, Jerry picked up his jacket.

Mary hears him going to door and looks at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Jerry? Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait up." Jerry exited the apartment.

Using his connections, Jerry was able to track down the doll. It was in the 6th Gotham Precinct and inside the evidence room just like Mary said. Sneaking inside was not a problem for Jerry, using his small stature to crawl through air ducts and ventilation shafts. Once he reached the evidence room, he saw that he needed a key to enter it. After using two pins to pick the lock, he managed to open the door. His eyes widen when he saw some many items considered evidence against criminals like gas bombs incriminating the Joker or some coins that could lead to Two-Face. Eventually, he spotted Mr. Happy Head. It looked just like a regular doll.

"I spent two hours searching for this useless thing? Mary would do better and kneel before me because of what I went through." Jerry mumbled and after grabbing the doll, he made a swift getaway and managed to get back to the apartment before anyone could notice.

"Mary, I have a surprise for you…" Jerry said and showed Mary the doll.

"Mr. Happy Head!" she squealed happily as she took the doll and held it close to her, speaking in her Baby voice. "Oh, my sweet little baby… Don't worry. Mommy is here."

"I'm glad to see that you're happy but what makes that doll so special to you?" Jerry asked, crossing his arms.

Mary smiles at him in a playful way and narrows her eyes.

"You feel lucky, punk?"

She then aimed the doll at him and Jerry could see the barrel of a handgun sticking out from one of the doll's eyelids.

Jerry gulped nervously but then found out that the gun was empty.

"Gotcha, precious!" Mary said playfully and began to laugh.

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Mary." Jerry said.

"Aww." Mary placed the doll on the table, and goes over to Jerry to hug him, "Sorry. I didn't mean to." she said to him.

Jerry closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"I now see why you love that doll…"

Mary just giggled and said in her Baby Doll voice, "Let our final heist… be a grand one…"

Jerry gulped and said nervously:

"As you wish, my dear!"

Mary giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wove when I make people afraid of me." she giggled with her Baby voice.

Back in the Batcave…

"There! I think I found the suspect." Batman said to Alfred.

The monitor displayed a photo of Jerry Diamond.

"Who is that?" Alfred questioned.

"His name is Jerry Diamond. He seems to have the same background story as Dahl's. He used to be the star of this show called "Opposites Attract" in 1956 but he then got replaced when the ratings for the show began to plummet and the director hired a child actor to star in the main role. After that, he pursuit the career of a comedian but then he got fired when his material was no longer considered funny and that it was disturbing and fill of racist and religious jokes. However, he did not take it well and actually wanted to kill the manager of the comedy club but the police apprehended him before he could do it. He spent 10 years in prison and when he was released, he wanted to start a new life." Batman explained.

"And what connection does he have with Ms. Dahl?"

"It seems that she once appeared in one of the episodes of the show Jerry used to star in and according to a tabloid, they instantly became friends. In any case, he must be the second robber. I'll get his address and pay him and Ms. Dahl a visit. And Alfred…" Batman started.

"Yes, sir?" Alfred blinked.

"Cancel my invitation to Commissioner Gordon's birthday party."

* * *

The Bonnie and Clyde of Gotham City had decided that they would rob the National Museum of History. Once they got in, they made sure that they would have a clear path by eliminating any obstacles including security cameras, alarm-triggering systems and the guards.

"This is going perfectly, darling!" Mary said as Jerry was dragging an unconscious guard towards the basement.

"And best of all, no sign of the winged freak!" Jerry said.

"Shh! You'll jinx it!" Mary shushed him.

"Indeed you have."

Mary and Jerry would then see a giant shadow shaped like a bat covering the floor.

"You!" Mary hissed.

"How did you find us?" Jerry asked him, pointing his gun at the dark knight.

"I first checked your apartment and I found it empty. I found all the evidence lying around the house and besides, a security guard triggered the silent alarm." Batman responded as the two villains begin to move backwards.

"You ain't going to take us down without a fight!" Jerry said.

"Mary, I thought you were over with this life of crime. Why did you start again?" Batman asked.

"I can't live a normal life! I just can't! Everywhere I go, people give me funny looks and I just can't live a normal life! I am made for this life and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." Mary shouted.

"Then I'll have no choice but to take both of you in." Batman said.

"Just try it, winged freak!" Jerry said and he fired a shot.

Once Batman ducked, the two begin to run away. In order to stop them, Batman took out two bat-bolas from his belt and tossed them at the two. Mary was caught but Jerry was able to escape.

Using his speed and his agility, Jerry was able to escape the dark knight but not for long. As he stopped to catch his breath, he saw Batman's eyes in the shadows.

Jerry began to fire but he didn't hit Batman at all. He kept firing blindly and that was exactly what Batman wanted. Eventually, Jerry ran out of bullets and just when he saw Batman closing in on him. Jerry dropped his pistol and slowly backed away from the approaching Batman.

Batman told Jerry, "Diamond, don't make this harder than it has to be. I can help you. I know you're scared, just like Mary is. I know because of you small stature, you are forced into a criminal life, but I can help you change that."

Jerry hissed, "Tell it to someone who cares! I love being small! It makes it easier to rob and steal. This disease, it's made me the ultimate criminal! I could care less if people call me a freak or weirdo. That's what makes Mary and I so different. She thinks it's a curse, but I think of it as a blessing."

Batman shook his head, "Very well. I guess there's no other way." Batman charged at Jerry and tried to punch him, but somehow, Jerry was able to front flip, not only dodging the punch, but also reaching high enough to kick Batman right in the face!

As Batman stumbled back, Jerry landed on the ground, charged at him, and tackled Batman to the ground! Then, Jerry stood on Batman's chest, and prepared to kick the Dark Knight, but Batman was able to grab Jerry by the shirt collar. Batman stood up, and prepared to punch Jerry.

"No! It can't end this way! It can't!"

Batman glared at Jerry, "Sweet dreams, Diamond."

But before the final punch was thrown, Batman heard a gunshot, and felt a sharp pain in his knee! As Batman fell to the ground from the pain, he dropped Jerry. As Batman was on the ground, Baby Doll placed Mr. Happy Head at his head, and said, "Naughty, naughty, Batman! You shouldn't hurt Baby's precious! Now Baby's gonna play roughs." As Baby cocked the gun inside Mr. Happy Head, she said, "What's that, Mr. Happy Head? You wanna shot mean old Mr. Batman? Okey dokey!"

As Baby and Diamond evilly grinned at the thought of killing Batman, Batman managed to pull out a small ball from his utility belt, crushed it in his hand, and out came a cloud of smoke. As Batman held his breath, Doll and Diamond were panicking at the sight of the smoke. As they started to cough violently, they both soon became dizzy and fell to the ground, unconscious. After that, Batman pulled out a gas mask, placed it over his mouth and struggled to stand up. As he leaned on one of the displays, he said, "Sleep tight."

Minutes later, as Baby Doll and Diamond were being put into separate police cars, Commissioner Gordon told Batman, "Good job as always, Batman. Thanks to you, these two will be in Arkham for a long time."

"No need to thank me, Commissioner. However, something tells me we haven't seen the last of these two."

As the police cars drove away, Gordon asked, "So, why did Dahl do it? I thought she had changed."

Batman simply said, "Love can make people do crazy things, Commissioner." Before Batman left into the shadows, he said, "Oh. And happy birthday."

As Batman left, Commissioner Gordon joked, "Look out, Joker and Harley. Gotham's got a new criminal couple."

Disclaimers:

Batman as well as any other characters and references that are in the Batman universe (Commissioner Gordon, Sergeant Bullock, Mary Dahl) belong to DC, Warner Bros.

Jerry Diamond belongs to moonwalker1923.

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

Based on an idea by moonwalker1923.

All rights reserved.


End file.
